Surprise! Kagome the Panther demon
by InuKag194
Summary: Kagome is walking in the forest thinking of her one sided love when she meets a man who is a Panther demon and claims to be her father! Also she's an heiress and needs to find a mate and kill Naraku what will Kagome do?
1. Meeting Her Father

Doesn't own Inuyasha but enjoys making stories for it.

**Chapter 1**

One thing Kagome hated was that Inuyasha will never feel the way she felt for him.

He was still in love with Kikyo. She still remembers the kiss and the promise.

He still thinks of her and still floats through his mind while Kagome tries to even get noticed by him.

While walking through the forest by the sacred tree she senses an aura. She turns and finds a glowing light.

The light called to her wondering what it wanted. She walked up to it but the light only floated further away as though it wanted her to follow it.

So she followed and thought mentally of what the mistake it would be to this. Thinking it she couldn't seem to stop herself from doing it.

While following she sees a figure of a man standing there with a smile on his face. His hair was ink black and his eyes silver blue with lines painted over his nose and under his chin.

He stood tall and intimidating but yet he was also warm and familiar. She just couldn't place where.

While she was trying to figure it out she stopped when she heard what he said.

"Welcome my daughter. I am Yoshiro your father. The king of the Panther demons in the southern lands. I have come to awaken your powers." Yoshiro spoke.

Kagome was confused and frightened. She wanted got run and find Inuyasha but for some reason couldn't get her self too.

"I don't understand. I was told that my father died when I was young. How are you my father? I'm from the future not from this time." Kagome wanted an explanation this man needed to give it.

He laughed sensing her unease.

"Yes, yes. I will tell you dear. I have always had the power to time travel. That is why you can time travel. As for your mother well I made her tell you that I was dead until you were ready to know of my existence." He told her.

"What! You thought I wasn't worthy to know about you being my father!? I was suppose to just not know you until you felt I deserved to know!?" She yelled pissed that this man who claims to be her father would say such a thing.

He shook his head quickly.

"No dear. It was for the kingdom. You were still in your human form as you are now and we're not strong enough to handle the powers you were born with. Now that you have come close to defeating Naraku you can handle it and more. You can grow find a mate and rule your land as the rightful heir."

Kagome shook her head she needed to sit down. She was starting to get a headache.

"Also as far as your mother. She isn't your mother. She is a woman that me and your real mother hired to raise you as human. We had our reasons but your real mother and I have kept a close eye on you. Her name is Aiko. She is also a panther demon." He told her. He suddenly appeared nervous.

"Where is she? Why isn't she here with you?" She asked looking around.

"Waiting for my news after meeting you. She didn't want to appear and you not want anything to do with us. Your mother has a very tender heart just like you and she wouldn't be able to take it." He said sadly.

"Yet you could. So I'm really a demon? A full fledge Panther demon?" She asked. Still unable to believe it.

"Yes. Now I must take the seal off. Once I do I will begin to train you and show you all you need to know about your abilities. Let's begin." He lifted his hand and Kagome felt as though something unlocked inside her and power began to ooze from her pulse. It was overwhelming so overwhelming that when it ended she fainted and accepted the darkness.


	2. The Panther Demon, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but wish I did.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome woke to the feeling of being shaken and her name being called. Opening her eyes she saw her father with a concern expression on his face.

"Are you okay, dear? You've fainted and it took me a long time to wake you. You had me worried for a while there." Yoshiro told her his voice shaking a bit with nervousness.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness that was clouding her sight, then opened her eyes. Looking around she seen that it was around noon and knew that Inuyasha would be looking for her. Noticing this she started to notice that she was smelling a different smell that she didn't before.

"What's that smell?" She asked. Looking around to try to find it. Yoshiro laughed.

"Oh, did you forget that I was awakening your powers. I was able to and what you are smelling is most likely my scent as well as any other demons in the area. Not to worry, you'll get used to it soon enough." He told her.

Sighing, she lifted herself and stood. Once she did, she noticed another scent, it smelled like trees and spices. Then Inuyasha appeared in front of her.

"Where have you been, wench! I've been looking all over the place for you!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes holding his anger.

Kagome tensed and growled. Her claws extended and her fangs lengthened.

"Don't yell at me, Inuyasha!" She yelled back and Inuyasha stopped growling and looked at Kagome closely.

Sucking in a breath and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What the hell happened to you!? Why are you a demon!?" Kagome tensed and snatched out of his grasp.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I was walking around and lost track of time, that's all." Kagome told, but instead of letting her walk off, he grabbed her by the shoulders again and her eyes flashed red. Seeing this Inuyasha let her go.

Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed and turned growling baring his fangs at the demon.

"Who are you?" He growled. Yoshiro lifted his hands with a smile on his face.

"Now, now. I'n not your enemy and I am not here to fight you." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms narrowing his eyes.

"Then what are you here for?" He asked.

Smiling Yoshiro sighed.

"I'm here for my daughter, Kagome." Yoshiro said, looking Inuyasha in the eyes a smile still on his face.

Inuyasha tensed '_his daughter? No way! He couldn't be!_'

**To Be Continued!**

_Sorry the chapter is small but I thought it was a good place to stop. Anyway, now Inuyasha knows that Kagome is a demon. What will he do? How will he accept Kagome knowing that she is something he wishes to be, a full demon. _


	3. Inuyasha's Vow

Don't own Inuyasha, but love it!

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha couldn't believe it! He wouldn't believe that Kagome, his Kagome! Was a full demon! Over the past three years Inuyasha was able to determine his feelings between Kikyo and Kagome.

In the beginning he was confused and angry. Here he was falling for the reincarnation when he had the real thing walking around the living even if she was a corpse. But no matter how much he tried to deny it his heart always went against him. He ended up falling in love with Kagome and Kikyo wasn't so important anymore.

Sure, he still owed her by killing Naraku, but he won't be able to go to hell with her, not anymore, he just couldn't bring himself to do that and leave Kagome and his heart behind.

Now he was confused beyond belief. Here stood the love of his life, his other half, his mate and she was a full fledge Panther Demon! How was it possible? He never smelled a hint of a demon in her blood and never once thought she had any demon relations because she was always a fragile human.

He was so wrong to think that now. Looking at the man who calls himself Yoshiro and also Kagome's father, he growled through his anger.

"Explain why Kagome is a demon? What did you do to her?" Yoshiro sighed and smiled more at Inuyasha and that made him tense.

"Alright, Kagome was born a demon child, though she has no recollection of this. She was quite young when I had to lock her powers away, thus making her human." Yoshiro started and stopped in a pause looking at Kagome then continued.

"Her mother and I had a very strong enemy and he is still alive, but over the centuries, we've managed to keep him from destroying our kingdom with many fights. Our anger and fighting began when we young demons, he and I did everything together and were practically like brothers, that is until we met her mother." Kagome found herself leaning in wanting to know of her parents and her past that she seemed to have forgotten.

"He and I both ended up falling in love with her, though in the beginning she did not choose either of us to love. We fought for her affections, did everything we possibly could to make her fall in love with one of us until finally she did. She chose me and that brings you here. Shin, my once dear friend became bitter, he couldn't take that your mother did not love him back and never would. When you were born, he paid a visit to you and looked upon you with the most evil look in his eyes that I ever seen from him and he vowed 'that he would take you from me and make you marry into his kingdom that he will build. You will bare his son an heir and run his kingdom thus he planned to turn you evil. to turn you into what he became and tried so that one day he could throw it in my face proving that he was better than me." Yoshiro's voice held bitter sadness. Kagome could tell that he indeed wished that things didn't go the way that had.

"What happened with Kagome, Old man? You haven't said why Kagome was human." Inuyasha said growing impatient.

"Yes, I was getting this young man." He said

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome commanded.

'**THUMP**' groaning, then quickly sitting up, he growled at her.

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome!?" He demanded.

"For being rude to my father, Inuyasha. He's telling the story now shut it and listen." She told him and Inuyasha became shocked and flustered.

"S-sh-shut it? Damn it, you did not just tell me to shut it, you wench!" He yelled at her getting really angry now.

"Sit!" "AHH!" '**THUMP!**' "Enough Inuyasha! Quit being such a jerk and listen to what my father is trying to tell!" Turning back to her father that watched the whole exchange in shock as well amusement she spoke again.

"Please continue, I want to know what happened." Inuyasha mumbled to himself "Stupid wench" but said nothing more after.

Yoshiro cleared his throat of the laugh that was trying to build there and continued the story.

"Well, after the vow he bestowed he married a snake demon named Naomi. She was a strong demon and had favors from many throughout the feudal era that she could always call in. When she did it was to a very powerful demon witch that was going to wipe you of any memories of me and your mother. We had to do something because she was still too young to know the difference and your powers were very strong for your age. So I took you to a friend of mine and asked for him to remove your powers thus making you human until I would one day be able to awaken them for you. Until I knew you were ready." He finished.

Kagome immediately asked "But what if you hadn't have come for me to awaken them. Would I still be a human?"

Yoshiro shook his head.

"No, they would have awakened to their own, but it would have been a long and confusing as well as painful process. I had to make sure I survived to help you through this." He answered.

Inuyasha was angered by this story, some demon was hell bent on getting Kagome over a love he could never have? Centuries of fighting over a woman that will never want him and then go after her daughter? Idiot vermin! I will kill him before I let him near Kagome!

"Where is he now? Inuyasha asked, anger boiling under his skin.

"He is still in his castle, he does not know yet that Kagome is here and is finally back to being a demon. He has never attacked because he wanted Kagome to be in her original form before he presented you to his son." Yoshiro said.

Kagome worried now look at Inuyasha, then her father then back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are we going to do?" She asked, her voice shaking from her worrying and she felt herself trembling.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome deep into her eyes before answering, he knew it as well as she that he was making a vow to her.

"Don't worry Kagome. He will never do anything to you because I'll kill him before he ever gets the chance."

**To Be Continued **

**N****ext Chapter: Kagome's hesitance.**


	4. Kagome's Hesitance

Don't Own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back to camp after saying goodbye to Yoshiro and to meet again for further planning on what to do. Kagome was still reeling from finding out that she was a full fledged demon, something she fought every day and never thought she would be. She didn't know what Inuyasha thought of her now.

She was something he wanted to be and to tell the truth, she didn't want him to wish to be a full demon. He was supposed to be what he is now, a half demon.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't worry about him and let her heart lead her into more heart break. He could never love her because his heart belonged to another. She never wants to come between Inuyasha's happiness and if it's with Kikyo then she needs to be happy about that.

Seeing Miroku and Sango they tensed when they seen her step into the light before Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" They asked.

Kagome tilted her head at them and met there glares with a smile.

"It's me you guys, Kagome. I don't look that different do I?" She asked herself looking down. Miroku and Sango looked at each other than at her and Miroku spoke.

"You can't be Kagome. She's human and her hair is black and her eyes are brown. Your hair is black with light blue stripes, pointy ears, line marks that shows your rank and silver eyes-" He cut off when he saw Inuyasha standing next to her.

"Shut it monk. It's Kagome." He told them.

"How is that Kagome? What happened to her?" Sango asked, her voice holding suspicion as well as concern while looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the moon not responding. Kagome looked sadly at Sango and Miroku.

"I am apparently a born full demon. I ran into a man that claims to be my father and he awoke my demonic powers. I'm still shocked and in as confused as you." Kagome told them, then turned and walked to her things to set up her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha watched her with longing, then turned and hopped onto a tree to think.

Inuyasha and the gang were walking, traveling to get closer to Naraku when suddenly Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha and the others turned to look at her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked more alert with her senses now that she was a demon. She looked at him, then looked around sniffing around.

"What is that smell? It smells strange." She said looking around until a whirlwind appeared in front of them.

"Hey mutt! Where's Kagome?" Koga demanded.

Inuyasha growled and got into his face. "None of your damn business, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled out.

"You better had kept her safe you mutt. I don't want to have to wipe the floor with'cha to doing anything to my woman." Koga told him with a smug smirk on his face.

Kagome stepped forward and smiled at Koga. "Hi Koga. It's been awhile." She said. Koga looked at Kagome and looked her over.

"Who are you demon?" He growled.

"Kagome." She answered. Koga stared at her for a moment, then took a sniff and tensed.

"Kagome? What? Why are you a damn demon? What did you do, you damn stupid mutt!?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I did nothing wolf. Give us the jewel shards and be on your way or I'll cut them out of ya." Inuyasha flexed his claws and Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha. Sit." 'THUMP!' "Ugh! Damn you stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Koga, I can't explain right now why I'm like this just know that I found out that I was born a full demon." She told Koga.

"Okay Kagome. I'll see you guys later, I'll be back for you Kagome." With that, he ran fast leaving dust in his wake.

"Hey! Get back here you mangy wolf! Damn it, you let him go again, Kagome. I was trying to get the jewel shards from him." Inuyasha said.

"Doesn't matter Inuyasha you don't have to fight him. He could give them to us and besides, we still need to get the jewel from Naraku. Koga can keep the shards safe until then." With that Kagome and the others walked off leaving Inuyasha on the ground.

Stopping for the night in camp, they sat around the fire and talked for a bit. Sango smacked Miroku on his cheek, making him fall backwards.

"You pervert! Stop touching me." Sango demanded out with clenched hands.

"But Sango I only want to show my affections towards you." Miroku told her rubbing his cheek and making puppy dog eyes.

Sango huffed and turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So what are you going to do now, Kagome? Do you know if you still have your sacred powers?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged and slumped her shoulders a bit. "I don't know. We didn't have any demons attack us today so I could test it out."

Inuyasha suddenly stood and turned to Kagome. "Kagome follow me. I need to talk to you about something."

Kagome stared at him in confusion and hesitated for a moment then finally stood following him into the forest.

"Where's Inuyasha taking Kagome?" Shippo asked looking at Sango. She just shook her head.

Walking through the forest Kagome wondered what Inuyasha wanted to talk about. _'Does he want me to leave? Does he not want me around anymore now that I'm a reminder of what he wants?' _

Finally, she looked at saw where they were and saw they were standing by a beautiful lake. They stood in silence while Kagome waited for him to speak.

"Inuyasha? What was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked a bit worried and hesitant to know.

Inuyasha looked at the moon but spoke to her.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Where's this coming from?" She asked looking worriedly at him.

Finally turning to him his eyes holding an emotion she never seen before in them.

"Kagome. Will you be my mate?" He asked and Kagome tensed.

_'What is he talking about? Doesn't he love Inuyasha love Kikyo? Why is he asking me this?' _Kagome hesitated because she didn't know what to say or what to think.

_'What do I do?' _She thought.

**To Be Continued**

_Well I'm finished with this chapter. I didn't really like this one, but i liked writing it none the less. If you guys want the next chapter then leave your reviews and I'll continue the story._


	5. Inuyasha's Feelings

**Do not own, but I wish I did. **

**I want to thank all of my readers and the people who had reviewed this story. I am new to this fanfiction stuff and I'm finding it fun to do and glad that all so far who have read it is enjoying it. I'm also sorry that I haven't had a chance to write another chapter, but things have happened lol and it's the season.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome didn't know what to do, she was confused, shocked, elated and scared all in the same breath. She wanted to say yes, but at the moment her mouth won't follow her brain's instructions.

Inuyasha could see the shocked look on her face and he cleared his throat.

"Look, Kagome. I know this is a shock to you and I know we haven't... Well, what I'm trying to say is... Damn it!" Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh.

That was all it took to snap Kagome out of her shock enough to speak. She took a step closer to him looking deep into his eyes and it made him blush.

"Why do you want me to be your mate Inuyasha? What about Kikyo? I thought you wanted to be with her after Naraku was defeated." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha's face turned into a scowl.

"Shut it, Kagome. If I wanted Kikyo I wouldn't be here with you. Now shut up and listen to what I have to say, I have to get this out alright." Inuyasha demanded and Kagome shut her mouth quickly wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, we have been traveling together for two years now and have been in many life or death battles since we met. At first thought that you were nothing, but a reincarnation, a copy of Kikyo and at the time that made me angry. I wanted to kill you and I almost did, I tried to many times before, until I unknowingly realized that I was comfortable with being with you and having you around." Watching Inuyasha Kagome could see a blush on his face and had to smile softly at that. He was embarrassed and is trying not to show it.

"I soon wanted to protect you and keep you safe and never let harm come to you and so I tried to make sure you could never return here. I didn't want you to keep fighting demons like Kikyo did when she was alive. She died fighting demons and I didn't...don't want you to end up like that either." He smiled slightly at Kagome and looked deeply into her eyes with his intense golden eyes.

"You came back soon after that and I wanted to shake you and hug at the same time, but you beat me to it. I knew then that no matter what I wanted you by my side and I vowed then that I was going to protect you with my life and I don't regret my choice." Kagome blushed at those words and her heart picked up speed.

"What are you saying Inuyasha?" She asked.

"That I love you, Kagome. I want you to be my mate and stay by my side and to continue to protect you." He told her and Kagome's eyes filled with tears. How she longed to hear those words from his lips and now that she has heard it, she wants to scream from the mountain that she finally has his heart.

"Inuyasha..I" Kagome started.

"You don't have to answer right now. I know that this was sudden and I won't rush you. Just make sure you don't take forever to give me one wench, I can't give that mangy wolf a chance to take you from me." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Kagome's eyebrows bunched together.

"Inuyasha stop calling me a wench." Kagome demanded and balled up her hands in slight annoyance.

"Why? You are one and I can call you whatever I want besides you're going to be my mate." He answered her crossing his arms.

"I didn't give you an answer yet Inuyasha. You didn't give me the chance to." Kagome told him.

"Heh. I didn't let you because I don't want you to decide and regret it later. Your a full demon now Kagome, you shouldn't jump at the chance to be a half demons mate. Because once you are you can never leave my side." He said in irritation.

Kagome's irritation went up a notch.

"When have I ever regretted anything when it came to you Inuyasha?" She asked.

He shrugged. "All the time, Kagome."

"I do not, Inuyasha!"

"Yes you do Kagome!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not."

"Do."

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. SIT!"

BANG! "AHH! Damn.. you.. Kagome." Inuyasha looked up only to see Kagome walking off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" He yelled.

"Home!" She answered.

"Fine! Run home back to you're mommy like you always do!" He taunted and Kagome stopped and turned towards him and stared at him for long moments making Inuyasha swallow hard before finally saying the one word he hated the most. Only she said it in a quiet voice.

_"Sit."_ and she soon heard a bang and his yell again. Walking off and mumbling to herself about how stupid he is.

_I love him, but he won't even let me tell him. I don't want anyone else as my mate, but at the same time I still don't know if he is completely over Kikyo. _She thought.

While deep in thought Kagome heard a deep voice before she felt something hit her in the back of the head and blackness take over.

"Hello, Kagome. Where are the jewel shards and your father?" The man said but before she could answer she passed out.

**|There you go all this is the 5th chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story more.|**


	6. Kagome's New Power

**Do not own, but I wish I did.**

**I want to thank all of my readers and the people who had reviewed this story. I am new to this fanfiction stuff and I'm finding it fun to do and glad that all so far who have read it is enjoying it. I'm also sorry that I haven't had a chance to write another chapter, but things have happened lol and it's the season.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome's New power:**

Inuyasha walked into the campsite mumbling about how Kagome was such a wench and that he was going to go find her and give her more of a piece of his mind. When he looked around he saw that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sleeping, but when he looked around towards Kagome's things, he noticed that they were still there.

Instantly alert Inuyasha yelled towards Miroku and Sango.

"Wake up! Kagome's missing?" He started causing Miroku and Sango to immediately awaken.

"What do you mean missing? I thought she was with you? What did you do now Inuyasha?" Sango asked him in a warning tone and Inuyasha jumped on the defense.

"Not a damn thing, Sango. She started everything when she got mad at me. Keh! Women." He mumbled when he finished and Sango just shook her head.

"Are you sure she isn't just walking to cool off Inuyasha? One thing is for sure, Kagome does tend to get very angry when you two argue. Although she does get over it quickly." Miroku stated and Inuyasha sighed.

"No. Why would around the forest at night. Besides she yelled at me demanding that she was going home. Again." He told them and Miroku finally became worried and Sango stated the one thing that was obvious.

"When need to go look for Kagome. She never says that she's going and never shows to leave to her things behind. That's not like her." Inuyasha keh'd again.

"You think I don't know that! Come on, we're wasting time." With that the gang gathered up their things, woke Shippo and began the search for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a smell that she never smelled before. Wondering who it could be she cracked open her eyes to get a good look at her surroundings.

_Where am I? _She thought. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Inuyasha and walking back towards the campsite to get her things and leave for the night.

Then Kagome remembered that she had gotten knocked out by someone, a man someone, but she couldn't place his name then. Before she could think any further she hears what sounds like a door sliding open and the scent that she scented faintly grew tenfold. It made her want to gag, but she held it in. It smelled like burnt flesh and fried blood. How would anyone know how that smells she would never know.

"I see that you're awake?" That voice. No, it couldn't be.

"Naraku?" Kagome turned, opened her eyes fully to get a clear look at him then. He was in a different disguise and at first glance she most likely wouldn't have known that this man was indeed Naraku.

He chuckled in his evil cold chuckle causing her to almost shiver from the chill of it.

"In the flesh. My don't you look different Kagome." He said still holding a smirk on his lips and Kagome became more alert.

"What do you want, Naraku?" She asked in a more defensive tone and that only made him laugh.

"You know what I want. Where is the jewel shards that you possess?" He asked and Kagome remained silent.

He sighed and walked closer towards her. She tensed hoping he didn't notice, but luck wasn't on her side.

"Do I make you nervous dear Kagome?" He asked in a mocking tone. Kagome just glared at him.

"Fine be that way. I don't care for your conversation, only that you give me your shards. Had them over."

Kagome began to feel her anger beginning to rise and she didn't know why only that she didn't have control of her emotions.

"Inuyasha will find me and when he does you'll be sorry." Kagome warned and Naraku shook his head.

"Still depending on Inuyasha even though that you are now a full-fledged demon now. You don't need him." He said in his harsh cold tone. Hearing him talk more only made her angrier.

"I don't care. You are not getting these shards and Inuyasha will be here to save me. Just wait and see, Naraku." He laughed and Kagome began to feel her control slipping. Her hands began to feel like they were burning as though they were holding over it taken in the heat.

"What is the most that half demon can do to me? He's nothing more but a mutt and can't touch me. He's a weakling." That was all it took before Kagome felt an unknown source of energy beginning to blast through.

Naraku's smile slipped from his face when he began to notice what was happening.

"You will regret you were ever born." She lifted her left hand and felt a full blast of fire fly from her palm.

Naraku flew towards the wall and slammed against it. His skin was covered in burns and made half of his face melt off. She could see that he was no longer conscious

Realizing what just happened Kagome's logical mind came back in charge and seeing what she did Kagome looked at her hands. Shocked at what she had just done.

"What just happened?" She asked to herself in the quiet of the room.

While deep in thought Kagome heard stumps and swords clanging. They were coming towards the room and Kagome knew it was not going to be easy to get out of here.

_What am I going to do now? Please hurry Inuyasha! _She yelled inside her thoughts hoping he could feel her calling to him. She hoped, wished that he did because she needed him now.


	7. The Man Out For Revenge

**I don't own but love them. Make sure to Review if you want me to continue the story. **

**Chapter 7**

The cell door opened and in walked a man with Dragon scales over his cheeks and yellow silver eyes. He had red yellow hair and tanned skin but was at least a foot taller then Kagome. His hand held black claws and he had then most evil intent showing in his eyes as he watched her, causing her to shiver from the chill of it.

"Well, that will not do." He said as he turned his head in the direction of where Naraku laid unconscious. Turning his head to look at one of the guards he waved his hand. "Take him somewhere and see to it that he heals. I still have plans for him that I need him for." The guard nodded and he and another guard gathered up Naraku and left.

The man bowed slightly in front of Kagome in almost a mocking gesture. "Hello dear girl. My name is Shin, Leader to the White Panther demons and also a old friend of your fathers."

That caused Kagome to tense. This man, this evil cold man was the man that use to be a friend to her father. Someone who was like a brother to her father but apparently only carried hatred for him in return.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed out and that caused Shin to chuckle.

"Nothing from you yet, but I do want to know the whereabouts of your father. There are some things I need to say to him face to face." Hearing that didn't make Kagome feel any better since Shin walked in and their was no way that she was going to tell him anything about her father or mother even if she did know something.

"I won't tell you anything!" She growled out.

Shin sighed. "Don't make this hard for you Uncle Shin now Kagome. I won't hurt you're dad and I'll give him to safe and sound after I say what I need."

The way he said that made it sound as though he was saying it to a mere child and that caused her blood to boil but she held herself in check.

"You are a not getting anything out of me and you aren't my Uncle. Only a man worthy of that title gets to claim himself my Uncle. You don't." Kagome told him and Shin stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments before busting out in a loud amused laugh.

"You are just like your father, you are very amusing girl but I'll be careful how you talk to me or you could find yourself dead in the deep outskirts of the forest where no one will ever find you." He finished on a serious tone to make his point across and Kagome got it clear, but she didn't care one bit about it. She just wanted Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha and Friends:**

Inuyasha was running to find Kagome when a whirlwind stopped in front of him and in appeared Koga.

"Hey dog breath! Where's Kagome?" Koga demanded and Inuyasha growled.

"None of your business. Run home back to where ever you hopped out from." Inuyasha said back to Koga and cracked his fingers showing his warning to the wolf if he didn't leave and get out of his way soon.

Koga crossed his arms not taking the hint at all. "Hmph. I'm not leaving until you tell me where you hid my woman mutt."

Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles again.

"Move, Koga. I won't tell you again and I don't have time to waste on you."

"I don't care what you have to do Mutt. I want to know where Kagome is." Koga demanded again and Sango spoke up when Inuyasha just growled in return.

"Kagome has been missing Koga. We have no idea where she is but Inuyasha knows that she's still here in the feudal era because he's been tracking her scent this far."

Koga then growled also. "You idiot! How did you let that happen?! This is why Kagome should have left you and came to me. At least then she would be safe."

"Shut up, Koga! I don't answer to you. I will get Kagome back and I don't need your help to get her." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Well that's just to bad because I'm going to get Kagome back and I won't wait on you to get her. You are a worthless mutt that let the woman I love get kidnapped. I should kill you where you stand." Koga said clenching his hands in fury.

"I'd like to see you try it you mangy wolf. I've been waiting a long time to kill you and take those shards. Now I will have the chance and Kagome's not here to stop me. So take your best shot because you will regret ever crossing paths with me." Inuyasha said with a large dark grin that went from ear to ear. He was going to enjoy killing Koga and he can't wait to feel that satisfaction that was so very close to his finger tips. He won't slip through unless its his blood and Inuyasha won't stop until Koga's shards are in his hands.

Yes things are finally going to go Inuyasha's way and Koga will die.


	8. Inuyasha's Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I love him.**

**Chapter Eight: Inuyasha's Way**

"What are you going to do, dog breath. No matter what you want to believe your still a weak halfbreed. Kagome deserves better than you." Koga yelled and Inuyasha growled in anger. He'd do anything to kill this bastard. In his mind though he wondered what Kagome would think if he did. Would she hate him and leave or thank him and kiss him for getting rid of the idiot?

"Koga, this is no time for this, Kagome needs our help now and fighting Inuyasha right now won't magically break her into our arms. You two can settle this when Kagome's safe." Miroku always the sensible one says. Sango immediately agreed and Inuyasha grumbled his agreement followed by Koga's nod.

"Alright, Monk. I see at least someone has sense. I'm going to hunt down Kagome and when I find her I'm taking her back to my tribe where I know she'll be safe. This mutt can't protect my woman properly." Koga jibbed and before Inuyasha could respond he was gone as quick as he'd come.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku sharply and ran up into his face his face practically rising with steams of his anger. "I had a chance to kill the wolf Miroku. Why did you interfere?" He asked and waited wondering Miroku's reasons. He better have a good one or he'd give him another head on top of the one he currently has.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha disapprovingly. "You can do that another day, Inuyasha but Kagome doesn't. We don't know what this person who has her has planned for her or if she's still alive and your too busy trying to kill off a rival for Kagome. She wouldn't want you doing that. We have more important things to do."

Inuyasha went silent as he listened to Miroku's reasons. He was right and nothing Inuyasha said would mean anything but a complaint or weak excuse so he just sighed and turned to walk forward. "Right, let's go find Kagome then. One thing that wolf doesn't know is that Kagome's scent is too different from what he's used to and isn't use to it yet. I am and I can smell her all over the area. But it's stronger forward so stay close."

With everyone in agreement, they took off forward with each silently wishing that Kagome was safe or, at least, alive until they got to her. Hopefully, it's true and they don't regret leaving her out of their sight.

* * *

**Kagome's cell**

Kagome woke to the sounds of her cell door opening and Shin standing in front of her with an annoying 'I have it all grin' and watched her. "You're finally awake, good. You were sleeping like the dead and I don't have time to wait on you to feel in the mood to answer my questions. Now, for the last time where is your father?"

Kagome stayed silent and Shin sighed before lifting a hand towards her. The next Kagome knew she was feeling an unbearable force on her heart that squeezed tightly around it as though a hand was holding it. She bent over and grabbed at it as though to hold it and keep that hand from squeezing any more than it already was.

"Again. Where is he?" Shin asked and Kagome didn't know if she had the strength to respond with the pain. She could barely breathe. "I..don't know." She forced out and silently begged for Shin to let go. Knowing that this man was strong and had no hesitation about killing her Kagome knew she needed to escape no more than ever. Waiting for Inuyasha she might not make it out alive and she still had too much to live for then let this man kill her off.

With a grunt, Kagome lifted her hand towards Shin who stared at curiously and she felt a burst of flame fly out of her hand and push Shin with a force so strong it formed an outline of the wall behind him and knocked him cold. Her heart now released Kagome slowly stood trying to catch her breath as the pain began to ease and walked to the cell door to check if Shin was unconscious. Seeing that he was she looked back and forth to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one she slowly started forward waiting to hear if anyone was near while looking for a way to escape. When she reached a corner with the door entrance to her cell she caught the whiff of another scent that just appeared. Great, this was going to end up bloody. Waiting for her chance she lengthen her claws and waited as the guard walked closer to her door. Once near she grabbed him and jammed her claws into his chest killing him instantly and just as quickly regretted the action but no having any other choice. Not sensing anyone else she continued forward and once up the main hallway she could see windows along all the walls for as far she could see them.

"Kagome!" Hearing her name boomed through the walls she knew she had to make a very risky and fast decision right now. The only choice was to jump out of a window and either die on the impact or slowly die at the hands of Shin her father's enemy. Yeah, she'll take her chances with the impact. At least, then that will be by her choice and not someone else.

Quickly running she leaped to the window and crashed into it feeling herself falling as she looked down she noticed a number of trees. A forest was below her but she wasn't going to hope for it to cushion her fall. So she just silently waited for her death that she knew will be somewhat instant.

As she was falling she felt herself land hard on some things back and quickly open her eyes to see that it was Ah-Un. (Don't know how to spell it). It took her down and landed her next to Sesshomaru and Kagome was somewhat nervous being in his presence. Why did he save her? Did he want something?

They just stayed silent looking at one another before Kagome got tired of the staring contest and began to speak only to have Sesshomaru turn to walk away. Thinking fast she spoke. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He turned and with his cold eyes spoke in his monotone voice he was so good at. "I don't need your thanks. I have my reasons for doing what I just did." Jerk can't just take a simple thank you.

"None the less, thanks anyway." Kagome said again with a small smile on her face that of course he didn't reciprocate and walked away. The next thing Kagome saw was an older girl that looked suspiciously human waiting in front of him. Who was that?

Not willing to ponder it, for now, she pressed forward and scented the air hoping to catch some type of whiff of Inuyasha or the other's. 'Maybe soon I'll be able to be in Inuyasha's arms and finally, tell him how I feel' Kagome thought.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Friends:**

"Inuyasha slow down!" Sango yelled at him but he didn't listen. Inuyasha could swear her scent picked up right around here and nothing was going to stop him from finding her and not letting her out of his sight again.

"Sango's right Inuyasha. We've been walking for hours already and we are all tired. Let's take a break." Miroku yelled at him too but of course, Inuyasha didn't care.

"Keh, do what you want but I'm getting Kagome and I'm not stopping until I have her." With that, he sped off and continued to run. Ignoring the calls of his friends and looking around hoping to spot Kagome. Along the way he had to fight demon after demon but as he got deeper he started to get less of those and Kagome's scent got ever so stronger deeper in.

Soon later something caught his sight and he froze. He saw Kagome walking holding her chest looking pale and dragging her dirt covered legs. She looks like she's been walking for hours and is reaching her threshold. Running the rest of the way to her he called out to her.

Kagome looked up quickly hoping not to be dreaming as she saw Inuyasha running towards her. Dropping to her knees at last tears started running down her face as Inuyasha grabbed her and held her to him kissing her head and holding on as though to never let her go again.

"Stupid. Why did you go off on your own like that?" He started. She sniffled and held him close shaking her head.

"I didn't. Inuyasha I was captured by Naraku." Inuyasha tensed and growled out. "That bastard. I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do."

Jerking him to get his attention she spoke again. "That's not all Inuyasha. Shin, he knows I'm a demon again and is looking for my father. I barely go away from him and if not for Sesshomaru-"

"Sesshomaru?" He interrupted.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I would be dead falling out of the window. I'm only standing here because of him and Ah-Un."

Inuyasha was quiet for a few moments in his own thoughts of his brother and silently vowed to struggle some kind of thanks out to the bastard the next time he saw him. For now, Inuyasha had his Kagome and nothing was going to take her again. No matter what.

"Come on, let's get you to the other's and to the fire to warm you up. You look terribly pale." Inuyasha picked her up and ran towards the way he came to their friends. Kagome was in his arms again and he couldn't be happier. Yeah, things were going Inuyasha's way tonight.

**Please leave reviews if you want me to continue with the story and want to read more. I don't know how long this will be but hopefully not too long. If there **isn't** any reviews then I might not keep this fanfic going just as a heads up. **


	9. Kagome's New Encounter

**Disclaimer: Do not own this but I own the story.**

**Chapter 9**

**Kagome's new Encounter**

As Kagome and Inuyasha arrive back to the camp, Kagome could pick up the scents of her friends and soon could hear the sounds of they're chatter.

When they came into view, the chatter ceased and Sango immediately jumps up from her seat and runs over to Kagome, taking her into her arms. Tears were running down her cheeks as she began to speak.

"I was worried sick about you. Are you alright?"

Kagome squeezed Sango to her, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, I'm okay Sango. I didn't mean to worry everyone."

Sango pulled back with a frown on her face. "Kagome, don't apologize for something that isn't your fault. We were all becoming worried when didn't see you with Inuyasha. When he said that you were supposed to go home that's when we knew someone took you. We would have seen you if you had gone towards the well seeing as we were at Kaede's."

"Keh, stop blubbering Sango. Kagome's back and safe. Give her some room already." Inuyasha cut in as he started to lightly push Kagome towards her big yellow bag on the other side of the fire.

Sitting her down, Kagome watched as Inuyasha rummaged around to pull out some disinfectant and bandages to help to clean the cuts. He knew that she was a demon now, but doing this would help him feel better and calm his nerves from being so agitated.

"Keh, be quiet. Let me take care of these cuts on your arms, Kagome. Then you can go to sleep. I won't bother you anymore once I'm done." He said beginning to clean the said cuts.

Feeling nothing, Kagome watched Inuyasha as he did what he wanted then smiled gently. Once he was done she found herself leaning in and brushing her lips softly across his cheek getting a blush to form on his face.

Inuyasha raised a hand to cover the kiss he could still feel and studdered as he asked. "Wha- what was that for, Kagome?"

Trying to appear nonchalant, Kagome shrugged. "For being you Inuyasha. It's not wrong is it?"

He shook his head but he couldn't form words to answer her. Instead, he stood and jumped up onto a tree branch to float around in his thoughts leaving the others to ready themselves for bed.

Sango and the others were shocked from watching the exchange between Kagome and Inuyasha. She vowed to ask what happened between them later in the morning.

* * *

Shin was shaking with rage at letting Kagome escape. He let his guard down and assumed she was much too weak and young to be able to handle him. How arrogant he was. Now, though, he knew to never underestimate her. Angered and ready to find his one-way ticket to revenge, Shin ordered for one of his demons, Hisa to search for Naraku. There was no use for wasting time.

Naraku appeared right behind in just a few moments. "You called?"

Shin couldn't stand Naraku. His cocky attitude only made him all the more annoying. "Kagome escaped. Have some of your demons track her location. I assume you know where she would have gone? Or at least have an idea?"

Naraku replied enthusiastically. "Why yes, I do. Only it won't be that easy to get her away from the people she's with now."

Shin turned to him with a glare. "Get to the point."

"She's mostly likely with her friends, Inuyasha and his group. They have become friends over the last three years and haven't been apart since they've gathered to defeat me. If she's with them than chances are they know about you as well."

Shin mentally cursed himself. He didn't want anyone to know of him just yet. Now that Kagome has escaped that wish was blown out of the water. The only thing he had left was to form up a plan and get her back before her defenses were too high to break through.

Shin knew that from predictions he's come across over the past three hundred years. If he didn't get to her and convert her soon, then she will become the end of him and all he's worked hard for. She will become too powerful even for him to defeat and take the panther demon throne. Shin wouldn't allow that to happen. He had to get rid of her and that betraying bastard of a father of hers.

Once he's done with those two, he could have the woman of his dreams all to himself. Tamafune. Kagome had no idea of who her real mother was which was fine for him right now. Shin wants to make sure he used all of his strength to manipulate her mind.

It would make Shin's day to watch the faces of Yoshiro and Tamafune's as their daughter looked at them with such hate and disgust in her eyes. It will kill them along with her sword that he will provide for her. Once he was done with Kagome and she's served her purpose, Shin was going to kill her and the royal panther line will be no more short of one. Shin couldn't get rid of Tamafune. He still loved her too much.

"I don't care how many people we have to kill. Anyone who is foolish enough to come against me will die. It's that simple. I want Kagome brought back to me." He leaned towards Naraku with the fire of death burning from his fingertips the obvious threat laying bare. "If you fail, your puppets won't be there to save you."

He walked off with Naraku staring after him. As Shin disappeared from view, Naraku chuckled to himself. "Little do you know Shin that I have my own plans for Kagome. I won't be handing her over so easily." Than he too disappeared to search for Kagome with his own plans in motion.

* * *

Kagome woke to the smell of something foreign yet familiar to her. She couldn't place where she knew the scent but felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and warmth from him. Noticing everyone still asleep. Kagome stands and follows the scent. Little did she know that Inuyasha was not far behind her.

He will have to talk to her about checking her surroundings later. Right now, he had to track where she was going.

As they traveled deeper into the forest, Inuyasha saw Kagome stop short and seen a woman and Yoshiro standing in front of her. He relaxed a bit at the sight of Yoshiro but not completely. He may be her father as so he says but Inuyasha didn't trust him.

He listened in as he heard Kagome speak. "Yoshiro. What are you doing here? Why did you call me?"

Yoshiro smiled gently as he held the hand of the woman next to him. "I brought someone who has been eager to meet you since I told her of your awakening."

Kagome brought her eyes to the woman and felt a twinge in her chest at the sight of her. "I feel as though I know you." She whispered.

The woman smiled with tears in her eyes. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember me. Doesn't mean I'm not hurting over it."

Confused, Kagome looked at her father. "This is your mother, Tamafune."

Realization dawned on Kagome's face and she blushed. "I'm sorry." She felt as though she had to apologize for not remembering her mother.

Tamafune shook her head. "Don't apologize dear. I knew that this was to happen when I let you go. I'm not mad."

Kagome still felt bad about it. Still she's somewhat happy about finally meeting her real mother.

"Still. I'm sorry." She said then looked back to her father. She prepared to tell her father what she's been through so far.

"Yoshiro. I was kidnapped by someone you know. Shin knows that I'm awakened into my powers."

Yoshiro cursed and Tamafune gasped raising her hand covering her mouth. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded and Yoshiro paced away.

Shaking his head, Yoshiro growled out as he punched the tree. "He knows. Dammit, he knows. I thought we had more time."

Tamafune went over to comfort her husband. "We still do, Yoshiro. Kagome got away and now we have the time we need to defeat him."

Yoshiro knew she was right. Turning to Kagome he sighed. "She's right. As always." He offered her a smile. "Either way, we need to form up a plan and get rid of Shin. There's no more time for him to destroy my family."

That's when Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows. "If you think I'm going to allow you to put her in any danger than you mistaken."

Yoshiro smirked at him. "I was wondering when you'd show yourself. I know that you won't allow your mate to be put in danger. I'm not careless about my daughter safety.

"Keh. Could have fooled me the way your going on." He turned to Kagome. "I thought I told you not to wonder off again. Didn't last time teach you anything?"

Kagome bit on her bottom lip as she heard his words. It was stupid of her to wonder off alone after last time but the scent of her parent's called out to her in a way she couldn't ignore.

"Your right. I'm sorry. What are you doing here anyway, Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha humphed. "What do you think? I'm here to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble. Your a magnet for that." Turning back to Yoshiro who was trying hard not to laugh he directed his words to him. "What do you suggest we do to kill this guy. I don't want him coming after Kagome any longer than I like."

"Yes, your correct. I feel the same. Shin now knows that she's full demon but has yet to awaken to all of her powers yet. He may already be setting up a way to turn her to his side. We have to move quickly. Kagome has to train any awaken more of her abilities before she can even think of going up against Shin again. This time she was luck because he underestimated her. It won't be so easy next time."

Kagome shuddered at the thought of seeing the man again. She just wants this whole thing to be over so things can go back to normal. "Who should train me?"

"I will." Inuyasha said. Yoshiro cut in.

"You may help Inuyasha but she will need to learn from others who are like her. From other panther demons. She'll have to come home and meet her clan after all this time. it's time she met them again."

The thought of meeting her clan and people from her past both frightened and excited her. To know she has a large family here in the feudal era helped to fill some of the emptiness she's been feeling since becoming a full demon. Having Inuyasha around was only icing on the cake.

"When do we leave?" She asked in excitment and Inuyasha snorted.

Yoshiro smiled at her happiness as he put his arm around Tamafune. "As soon as possible."


End file.
